Can't Stop me Now
by greeneyeslover
Summary: We cried, but nobody listened. We were in need, but nobody cared. Now we found each other. Our worlds aren’t dark and quiet anymore. CHARCTER DEATHS! AH ExB OOC maybe a little


**A/N: This seems really difficult to me. To be deaf or blind and then your best friend is the complete opposite. It seems difficult just dealing with that yourself! Anyway, I just wanted to give this a try anyway.**

**Summary: We cried, but nobody listened. We were in need, but nobody cared. Now we found each other. Our worlds aren't dark and quiet anymore. AH ExB**

Seventeen-year-old Edward Masen stared solemnly at the boring white wall of his parent's living room.

Despite his expression, he was excited. Today he would have a visitor. His visitor would be very different from him. His therapist, Esme, told him so. Technically, Esme didn't tell him. She signed it to him.

Edward was a deaf boy since the beginning of his life. His parents were barely there for him so they hired a nanny. When he started acting out around the age of five, they hired him a therapist to figure out the problem. His parents cared about him, but they just weren't there. He would cry for long periods of time, hoping that they would like him more. But he knew it wouldn't happen. They were too busy with their own lives.

His visitor was a girl his age. She wasn't the same as him, though. No, she was blind.

He wondered idly how he would communicate with the girl. He shrugged, and chuckled as he thought of a situation like that.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't know the reason for having a phone when he couldn't hear anything. But Esme told him that he could text. Poor Edward didn't have anybody to text — it was pointless.

He flipped it open, and glanced at the screen. _Esme._ He thought as he read over the small print letters. It was a warning, but not a bad warning. It was more of a heads up, telling Edward that she would be at his _house_ soon. He didn't have the dignity to call it his _home._

Standing up from his seat, Edward silently, and walked to the front door. He was careful not to wake his orange tabby cat, Mickey.

He opened the door lithely, stepping out into the cold winter air. He took a seat on the porch swing, and watched the rain fall down unsteadily.

After a few minutes, his patience grew scarce. He wanted to meet the girl badly, very badly. _Is she the one? Will she be there for me when I need her? Will I be her rock too? _He thought, shaking his head._ What foolish questions. She's _blind_, Edward, and you are _deaf_. It would _never _work out. It couldn't. There would be no way to communicate._

All Edward really needed was a friend. He had that in Esme, but she was paid to be. He needed a real friend that understood what he was going through.

Turning around in the swing, he caught a glimpse of Esme's small black car pulling into the driveway. He mentally battled whether or not he should open the car door for them. He decided against seeing as he never did before.

He stared down at his feet as Esme walked up. Behind her was a girl. Not just any girl. No, this was _the _girl. The blind one that Edward was ecstatic to meet.

As he looked up he was startled to see Esme beaming at him, holding the girls hand. He still hadn't looked at her yet. He was saving that for the greeting.

_Hi, Edward. How are you today?_ Esme signed, smiling brighter if even possible.

_I'm good, Esme._ He paused, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from her._ I'm very excited_._ You?_

_I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking. _She halted, looking at the girl. She spoke something, making Edward curious. _Edward, this beautiful young lady is Bella. _She signed, motioning towards Bella.

Edward shifted his gaze to Bella. He now knew the reason for Esme calling her beautiful. Her long, wavy, mahogany hair cascaded down her slender back. Her chocolate brown eyes, focusing on nothing in particular as she stuck out her small hand directly in front of her. Beautiful was an understatement for the goddess standing before him. He wondered if her voice was as beautiful as her.

He shook Bella's outstretched hand gently. She grinned, and said something to Esme.

_Edward, Bella says that she is happy to meet you. She wants to know more about you. _Esme signed, leading Bella inside and to the couch. She sat down next to Edward, and motioned to the armchair across from her.

_I'm glad to meet her too. Tell her that I would like to know more about her too. _Edward leaned back in his chair, and watched the two women speak to each other, waiting for Esme to sign to him.

__-_-__

The two — or shall I say three — continued to meet with each other over the weeks. They would meet every Wednesday and Friday. It was the highlight of their week. It was all they looked forward to.

They learned that they were both very different, but very much the same. Edward might have been deaf, and Bella might have been blind, but they were both awfully lonely. That is until they met each other.

_-_-_

Bella leaned against the window of Esme's car, eager to get to Edward's so she could spend time to her best friend.

"Bella, you like him," Esme stated, smiling, happy that she was responsible for Bella and Edward's new found friendship.

"N-no, I don't," Bella denied, stuttering, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks.

"Yes. You do; don't deny it. It's painfully obvious. He likes you too." Bella snorted at the thought of somebody as wonderful as Edward would ever like somebody as plain and boring as her. "He does," Esme repeated, squeezing Bella's hand lightly.

Bella would never admit it to anyone, but Edward…and Esme that she wished more than anything just to see him.

"How could he? I mean, no offense or anything, but I can't see him and he can't hear me? How do we know that you're not just telling each other lies?" Bella asked curiously, playing with the rubber band on her left wrist.

"Bella Swan! I'm insulted," Esme exclaimed, feigning hurt. "You know well that I would never try anything as harsh as that," she scolded, furrowing her thin, perfect eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella laughed, changing her position in her seat so that her feet were lying comfortably beneath her.

As they drove up the driveway, Esme noticed Edward grinning on the porch—the exact same expression Bella wore. She giggled and shook her head. They were two lovesick puppies.

Edward walked to the passenger seat of Esme's car to help Bella out of the car. _He's such a gentleman._ Esme thought to herself.

She knew that most likely, their relationship wouldn't work out. With one being blind and the other deaf, you can't always have translator around. She felt incredibly guilty for getting the two so close together. It would be close to impossible to separate them. She would let them have their fun now. Just so they could say that they had a great friend.

Maybe one of them could get a surgery to fix their disabilities. She assumed it was possible. She also assumed that neither would be willing to even if it were.

She knew she wouldn't be there for forever to help them.

_-_-_

Bella was insanely excited. Today Edward would come to her house instead of her going to his. It would be the first time he would see her house.

She sighed. She loved Edward more than anything.

She could tell he was beautiful. He let her _see_ him one day. Esme told her that he had bronze hair and dark emerald eyes. He towered over her measly five feet and four inches with a stable six foot and two inches. He was muscular yet lanky, giving him the perfect body shape.

She decided to listen to the television while she waited. It didn't help her eagerness for the tiniest bit.

Two hours later, she was still alone, waiting for Edward and Esme to come._ What is taking them so long?_

She waited and waited for hours. She was a very patient person, but it had been five long awaited hours after he was supposed to show up.

The doorbell rang and she jumped from her seat enthusiastically, skipping to the door, tripping in the process.

"Bella," Esme choked out, grabbing Bella's hand, and pulling her aside.

"Esme! Where's Edward. He could come right?"

"No, he's not with us anymore. He was stabbed when he went to the grocery store with his mother this morning." Esme broke down then, pulling Bella to the ground.

Bella didn't cry; she didn't do anything. She was in too much of a shock.

It couldn't be her Edward. But it was, oh, Lord, it was.

He was _gone_.

She loathed the word. It made her gag. She wanted to puke. No, she wanted to _die._ She would. She'd kill herself so she would be with him. Edward… Maybe he would be able to hear her, and maybe she would be able to see him.

She stayed in that position the rest of the day, mourning over her best friend. Esme left for her home earlier. Little did she know that when she left, Bella would be gone too.

She made her way to the kitchen, happy that her parents weren't at the house. She picked up a butchers knife, and struck it into her chest. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't even say sorry to those who would be hurt by her choice.

She did it so simply… She simply died. She died for her best friend, Edward Anthony Masen. She died for the one she lived for.

Isabella Marie Swan killed herself for the better. For the one she loved.

**Whoa. I didn't know I had it in me to actually kill EDWARD and Bella in a freaking one-shot. Oh, I'd have enough in me to kill Bella, but Edward…I cried. Honestly, I did.**

**Review!**


End file.
